


Bang Bang

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reincarnation AU, Romance, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have fond memories of your soulmate, you know his face his voice, even his name. The memories and dreams tell you all these things but they also tell you something darker, how will this end? Hopefully this time will be happy.





	1. NOT A CHAPTER JUST INFO

Hey guys sorry I've been very MIA for the past while just been really busy because I'm currently with my girlfriend at a summer intensive school so I have had no time to write and I probably won't be able to until almost the end of August! I understand if anyone gives up on this but I will get back to it! Along with some possible other stories! So I just wanted anyone who cared to know that I'm not dead!


	2. Chapter 1

She had lived in Insomnia for years, never realizing that he to was there to. Her soulmate, the man that she would be with in every life she lived. She knew she would recognize him as soon as she saw him, she had seen his face in countless dreams and countless past lives. Yet when Insomnia fell she truly believed she wouldn’t meet him, what if he had died when Insomnia fell. She sighed as she sat in the diner at Hammerhead mindlessly poking at the food that she had gotten when she heard that voice. She recognized it immediately turning she saw him. His blonde hair lying lightly around his face, the freckles covering his slim face, and those damn beautiful blue eyes. They never changed. The breath was caught in her chest as she stared at him. She must have been staring for too long because suddenly he was staring back at her with a very confused look. She quickly closed the mouth she didn't realize was open and quickly tore her eyes away and walked out of the cafe. She needed air, right away and she needed to make sense of this flood of memories coming back to her mind. “I never thought I would see him again.. But..what if he doesn’t recognize me? I mean it's been so long I don’t know he will have these memories anymore..” She absentmindedly touched the dogtag she had picked up from a past life of theirs. She took a few deep inhales and looked over, it wasn’t a dream, or her mind playing tricks on her. He was there in the flesh talking to another group of gentlemen who she didn’t recognize. She was about to start making her way towards him when she saw that smile, the smile she always loved when he looked at her. The mechanic, the beautiful blonde with the perfect body and had wonderful charisma. Sighing she took a breath to steel her nerves and turned toward the camper that she had stayed in the past few nights. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the camper making her way down the road heading towards the only town she remembered, Lestallum. She placed the earbuds in her ears and began playing whatever she had last been listening to. She had kept the pace fairly well and had simply been staring at the road ahead, it was then that she felt that first rain drop. “Just my luck..” She groaned and tried her best to rub her arms in order to keep them warm as the rain began pouring down on her. Through the rain and the music she almost didn’t hear the black car driving up behind her. As the car came into her peripheral vision. Glancing over she knew she should have been worried about this mysterious black car coming to a stop in front of her but the shiver that ran through her mattered more to her than common sense. “Hey! Get in or you're gonna get sick miss!” A deep accented voice said loud enough to be heard over the rain. Sighing she slowly turned and looked at who was speaking to her she came face to face with him. Her soulmate. “A..alright..” She replied as she slowly opened the back door. “Who wouldve thought we’d be meeting TWO beautiful ladies today!” The burly man spoke as he helped her into the car to be seated between him and the younger black haired child. “Where are you heading miss? If we are heading in the same direction perhaps we could take you there? Or perhaps to the next stop at least?” The accented man spoke again she simply nodded and stared at the blonde boy in the front seat. “So what's your name??” The blonde boy finally spoke up and damn if his voice wasn’t the same, always laced with happiness. Then it had hit her, he didn’t remember her, didn’t remember their past lives, didn’t remember that she was his soul mate and he was hers. “...uh Y/N..” Her voice came out quiet as she forced herself to look away from his warm blue eyes. “I am heading towards Lestallum i suppose. I don’t truly have a destination..” She glanced out the window trying to avoid all the eyes that remained on her. “Well pleasure to meet you Y/N, I am Ignis, that is Noctis, Gladio and this is-” “Prompto..” She instinctively cut him off then glanced over, “Uh I thought I heard the mechanic call you that!” She tried her best to play it off before shivering heavily again and leaning back into the seat. “Hm.. have we met before??” Prompto spoke up staring at her still until Ignis slightly nudged his arm turning the heat on higher into the car. “We will figure it out later Prompto. First let's make our way to the next camp site before night falls.” With the end of the conversation being decided the car began moving again. She sat there in silence growing more uncomfortable as the water soaked from her cloths into her skin making her shiver once again. “Hm you want me to warm you up?~” The flirtatious tone to his voice made her quickly turn slightly flustered towards the muscular man. “E-excuse me?” She felt her face warm up. “I have a spare jacket! Besides I’m just teasing!” He said with a wink before sliding over a jacket draping it over her lap. After a few more minutes of silence the car finally came to a stop. “This is Qaldin Bay, it is as far as we can travel for the night. Miss you are welcome to stay with us for the evening and we will discuss further plans tomorrow..” Ignis finally spoke up as he parked the car. Everyone slowly stepped out of the car, she followed suit looking around at the clear night sky. It was far different from Insomnia for sure. As she began walking towards the boardwalk she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning slightly Prompto was staring at her with a mixture of confusion and worry. “Have we met before? Also, well if Gladio made you feel uncomfortable I’m sorry about that.. I could say something to him if you want..?” Even though he didn’t have the same memories he still cared, it made her heart swell and ache at the same time. “It’s complicated, thank you for worrying about me.. But I am fine thank you..” She turned and quickly followed after the others towards the hotel. She followed them up to the desk to check in and immediately remembered how broke she was. Biting her lip she quickly walked past the desk trying her best to be nonchalant as she made her way down towards the dock. She stood there for quite some time until she heard most of the other people around her turning in for the night. She forgot how calming and sweet the sea air and stars were. She had let her mind began to wander, about all the possibilities of her future. She knew what the outcome would be if she stayed, if by some luck she won his heart, what the future might be like if she is even just able to remain his friend. She realized then that if that was the only possibility for them, she'd rather be his friend than not be near him at all. Exhaling deeply she suddenly felt someone next to her and heard a soft clicking sound. Turning and opening her eyes slowly she was met with the lens of a camera and the sweet blonde smiling softly. “Thats a good shot.. “The blonde spoke softly moving the camera from his face while turning the camera towards her. “You look really beautiful..” He mumbled feeling a faint blush cross his face. “Thanks Prompto.. That means alot coming from you..” She said softly before turning back to the ocean trying to hide the blush that threatened to come across her face. “So uh are you ready to hit the hay? We have a room all set up!” Prompto laughed slightly scratching the back of his neck as he turned back towards the hotel. “Oh I figured i would stay in the caravan.. I don't have enough gil to pay for that hotel..” Chuckling slightly she turned looking at him and seeing his confused face. “Iggy already payed for the room! You're just gonna stay with us!” He said as if it was the simplest idea, grabbing her wrist gently he dragged her away. If only he knew that just a simple touch caused a inferno inside her body. She wondered if he would ever remember. Little did she know that just this simple meeting would be just the beginning of a new life for her, maybe this time it would have a happy ending.


	3. Nightmares and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares plague her mind, can the subject of these nightmares offer any solace?

_She felt the cold air hit her as her eyes flew open. She looked around and everything around her seemed so unfamiliar. She was outdoors, it was snowing. Something was terribly wrong, if she hadn't already figured that out the fact that Prompto stood in front of her dressed in something more foreign to her. He held the sword up, a cold empty look on his face and in his eyes._  
“You knew this is how it has to end. Only one of us can leave here alive. For my family, I will end you.. and whatever you thought we had.” His cold words cut through her. She knew that this wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. She knew this had to be some trick and he would simply put on that smile she had grown to love so much and tell her that it was a joke. She felt her hand shake as her grip on the sword by her waist tightened.  
“That's a lie Prompto. It has to be.. all those times you told me that nothing would come between us. Damn to your family..that you and I would runaway together, be happy..this must be some cruel joke.” She tried her hardest to steel her voice and watch as the man she thought loved her pulled out his sword and pointed it towards her. She searched in his eyes, hoping to find something, anything that told her that this was a lie but she found nothing. He closed his eyes quickly and gripped his sword tighter before lunging at her.   
“None of it was real Y/N. All those times I tricked you to lay with me. It was just a trick. A trick you were dumb enough to fall for. I can't believe you honestly thought we would ever be together. You're nothing but a worthless whore. Now you're going to die like one.” His normally bright voice was cold. It felt like daggers through her heart.   
“Damn you Prompto. For making me love you. For making me truly believe you felt anything for me! I hate you!” She screamed feeling the tears run down her cheek momentarily before she unsheathed her sword and blocked his incoming attack. She held a new fury inside her. She had trusted this man, believed that he would take care of her, love her, free her from the chains that ruled her but she was wrong. She viciously swung back forcing the blonde to move to the defensive. If she had been able to see his plan, perhaps things would have ended differently. She was closing in on him, he was never once trying to attack her back, he was letting her get close. She didn't think about it nor did she care, she threw her sword forward with all her strength and expected it to be blocked but was met with resistance. The sword had hit. She forced her eyes open as the sword was forced deeper into the blonde’s stomach.  
“No..no! Prompto!” She immediately went to remove the sword until his hand connected with hers. He looked up at her, those blue eyes filled with tears and a smile on his face. She hated that damn smile, the happiness it gave her and now here he was his blood staining the snow white ground.   
“I knew.. I wouldn't be able to kill you myself.. this is the only way things could have.. worked..” Prompto coughed out and gasped as some blood poured from his lips. “I'm sorry Y/N.. I truly did love you.. I hope..next time..will be..different..” he kept his eyes on hers and hand connected as the light behind his beautiful blue eyes slowly faded and his blood stained his outfit, hers and forever marked the earth around them with the horrible red that would haunt her dreams.  
“No! You can't die on me! It should have been me Prompto! I loved you! How dare you tell me that and then leave me! You were my only..freedom..” she sobbed holding his lifeless body against her and let out a horrid scream amongst her sobs not caring who would hear. He left her, died in her arms, by her hands. The sobs echoed through the night never ceasing. 

Gasping her bright eyes shot open as she searched the night. She was in the hotel, she was laying in bed. Roughly ripping the sheets off of her sweat covered body she stood to her feet and quickly stumbled outside hoping the fresh sea air would help. As the door to the hotel opened and she was welcomed with the soft breeze and quiet air of the sea she shook her head softly. This wasn't the first time a dream such as this had plagued her. It had however become more recent over the past few weeks since Insomnia fell and she had run into him again. She gulped up big airs of the sea air hoping that something as simple as that would bring her back to reality.   
“Hey.. you alright?” A soft voice asked as the figure stepped forward. She didn't have to turn to know who it was  
“I'm fine Prompto! Just needed some fresh air!” She lied, hoping the blonde bought it as she stared ahead.  
“You sure? You look like you've been crying..” he spoke with so much concern in his voice it had almost startled her. She felt his hands gently wipe away the tear that had began falling down her cheek. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I don't want to pressure you.. I just know what it's like to have bad nightmares..” he spoke with his bright blue eyes never leaving her face.  
She hiccuped slightly and had to stop herself from leaning into his touch. “You wouldn't believe me.. besides I don't want to burden you.. you hardly know me anyways, why would you worry about me so much?” She hesitantly glanced in his direction and saw a serious and sad look on his face.   
“Because i..I feel like I already know you. Besides I would always help a beautiful girl of she was crying.. it doesn't suit you..” little did he know how might those word both made her heart ache and soar at once.   
“I just had a nightmare that I lost someone very dear to me.. I wasn't able to stop it..” she finally spoke up after moments of silence. “I have a hard time believing this isn't just the nightmare still..” she choked out a chuckled and stared down at the ground before feeling a warm pair of arms around her shoulders.   
“I don't know if this helps but I'm real.. at least as real as someone as cute as I can be!” He spoke lightly hoping to bring a smile or even a soft chuckle to her. He was successful.  
“That is true.. thank you Prompto.. could we stay like this for a bit longer..?” She hesitantly asked turning into his touch wrapping her arms around his back and gripping the back on his shirt. He smiled with the faintest blush dusting across his freckled cheeks and nodded.   
“Of course we can, but I think if we can we should move inside. It's chilly out here!” He laughed adding an over exaggerated shiver to his comment.   
“Sure.. that sounds good..” she said hesitantly releasing him and walking back to the room to finish the night with Prompto by her side. Tomorrow would begin the tough winding road that would decide her fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm updating this now because my next few weeks are going to be really crazy and i probably won't be able to update as much! So I apologize if this is slightly rushed I just wanted to give an update before it was almost impossible! Also thanks for those who have commented, left kudos and such! I appreciate all the feedback!


	4. The Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your memories are clouded but what happens when someone eerily familiar breaks the locks on some secrets?

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep in the blonde boy’s arms till she awoke the next morning curled tightly against him. She had woken up earlier than he had, she had gotten used to sleepless nights and less than three hours of sleep. She slowly turned her head up trying her hardest not wake him up and she tried her best not to smile. Seeing him so soft and sweet, it filled her with joy and at the same time caused he such a deep ache.  
“I'm sorry..” her voice came out so softly as she kept her sad eyes glued to his sleeping face. “I wish I didn't care about you this much..” she bitterly laughed as quiet as she forced herself to look away from the sunshine who still held her so tightly, made her feel so safe. It was agony. Sighing she slowly began to move from his grip and go about the rest of her day. She knew she had to leave before she let herself get tricked into the happy ending that she knew could never be.  
“Hm.. sorry I didn't mean to crash here with you.. it just uh.. well you fell asleep when we sat down and we'll I didn't want to wake you! You just seemed so.. Bea..uh content!” Prompto said with a slightly groggy voice as he sat up and glanced at her. “Are you going somewhere..?” He asked the confusion and small hint of sadness in his voice had stopped her in her tracks. She had just finished getting herself changed when he made her turn.  
“I.. uh well I just didn't want to wake you! I was going to go out and get breakfast for us!” She forced a smile through the lie.  
“Then let me go get the others and we can all go and get to know you better!” His smile just killed her inside but she couldn't bring herself to say no. He took her silence as a yes and ran around getting ready. It took him only a few minutes to change and fix his bed head, running out he began to knock on the others doors and waited out in the hallway*  
“I shouldn't be doing this..” she sighed heavily to herself and finished packing her last few things before hiding the bag in the closet and following Prompto outside. Iggy opened his door first, it was obvious he had been awake as he was already dressed and ready with a small cup of ebony in his hand.  
“I see you two are finally awake. How did you sleep?” His smooth voice spoke glancing at the two In Front of him. Prompto chuckles awkwardly a soft blush spreading across his cheeks, he opened his mouth to reply before Gladio came barreling out of the room laughing and dressed.  
“Hey I got the prince up and ready! Let's get moving!” He boomed laughing loudly before making his way to the exit. Noctis slowly followed after the groggy look still covering his face. Prompto couldn't hold back his laugh as he slung an arm over the Raven haired boys shoulder before leading him out towards the restaurant. Of is began to follow suit before turning and glancing at the girl as she stayed back.  
“Aren't you coming?” He asked turning his full attention towards her as he noticed the tenseness in her shoulders increase. He saw her lift her head quickly with a forced smile on as she nodded. “Are you Al-”  
“Common slow pokes! The foods going to be gone by the time you get there!” Gladio voice rang from down the hallway.  
“I doubt it's better than what I could make..” Ignis said under his breath before he quickly walked out the girl following behind.  
She sat at the table as the boys kept a conversation mostly to themselves as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Why was she shown that memory, when did it happen, was it trying to warn her that her end was coming soon? Was it reminding her that she would never been able to be with her soul mate? Or maybe it was showing her..what could be changed.  
“So how are you liking the food Y/N??” The voice tore her from her thoughts as she looked up from her plate to have the men at the table staring at her.  
“Oh it's very good! Thank you!” She spoke quickly trying to shake the thoughts that plagued her mind. She was here with him now and she was damn happy for once, even with the lurking knowledge she couldn't help but be happy to see how wonderful a guy she was lucky enough to have as her soulmate. She forced those darker thoughts to the back of her mind as they all finished eating breakfast together, jokes and laughs filled the table. It was bittersweet to have it end. Once the check was delivered she reached for it only to have Ignis quickly remove it sliding Gil in before handing it immediately back to the waitress.  
“I could have paid for my food at least!” She spoke turning to Ignis before reaching in her wallet and grabbing money holding it towards Ignis.  
“Absolutely not. You are our guest right now and we'll pay for it. Besides we have the means.” He spoke matter of fact before standing up with the others and filing from the table. She soon followed suit in the direction of their car when she noticed someone watching them from the end of the docks. She couldn't understand why she suddenly felt a shiver shoot down her spine or why fear took over her very core but she knew it must have to do with her past. She tried her hardest to ignore him while her heartbeat increased. She felt the anxiety taking over, then suddenly she heard his voice. The memory broke. She knew that voice. She leaned against the railing for support, gasping for oxygen she felt her knees go weak slowly sliding to the ground. She tried to get control. She covered her ears tightly with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, anything to get that horrible voice out of her head. She took deep inhales trying to take in as much air as she could handle. She didn't know how long she sat there for, on the ground her breathing slowly coming back to normal before she removed her hands hesitantly from her ears and opened her eyes.  
“Y/N? You alright? We realized we lost sight of you when Noct went to go fishing! Hey..? Y/N?” The blond's voice changed from cheerful as he walked and made his way towards her to moving to his knees In Front of her gently placing his hand in her knees. “We didn't mean to leave you behind or anything! I promise!!” The sunshine boy quickly began trying to explain as he noticed tear stains on her cheeks.  
“It's fine.. I'm fine! Please don't worry about me..” she quickly walked past him and towards their car. She racked her mind trying to think if the name to match that awful voice. She kept her pace, walking past the car and towards the road above, she couldn't stop now, walking always helped her think but it seemed as though her memories were refusing to cooperate. She just kept walking and walking only stopping when she felt a heavy wind. She quickly looks up to see a giant Griffin like creature asleep. Forcing herself against the rock tightly she glanced around. She didn't remember getting up here but she knows that the name is so close to her that she can't stop now. She began moving around the rock as silently as she was able. She froze immediately hearing car doors slam shut and seeing the creature stir. She turned her head quickly towards the group led by the blonde as they hurried up the stone walkway. “Y/N-” the boy quickly had his mouth covered by the behemoth of a man as he jabbed his finger in the direction of the creature. Prompto began moving towards her waving her in his direction.  
Ignis followed suit summoning his daggers. “Y/n! Come over here..!” Noctis whispered angrily staying at the back of the group. She slowly turned her head to the bird and balled her hands into a fist shaking her head towards them. “Leave me alone. You guys don't understand.” She hissed back turning as she heard the creature stir again before moving.  
Gladio glares and began moving faster. What happened next seemed to move in slow motion, a stumble, the bird waking up and moving to attack and suddenly she had summoned a giant scythe the sliced through the sky forcing the creature to shoot up into the sky and flee. Silence fell as they all turned to her, she lifted her eyes and looked into Prompto’s confused blue eyes. “what else are you hiding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on a a trip out of my country and we are on a bus for quite a while so I figured I'd post this chapter while we aren't doing anything! I'll try to post another chapter later this week but no promises! I'm glad I am able to update before June though, so thanks everyone for waiting! Sorry this one is a bit short! So I hope it's alright! I have chapter 4 started I'm just writing it in my free time while on my trip!


	5. Memories Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories come back in a rush. A fight ensues, with her soulmate remember in time to save her?

The question shocked her, almost as much as the memories of handling a weapon that came rushing through her head.  
“Y/N.. what else are you hiding?” Nocts voice spoke up caution lacing it as he watched her movements.  
“Was this all a trick? You being so innocent? Are you trying to lure us into a trap?!” this time it was Gladios voice, filled with anger as he began making his way towards his hands balled into fists.  
“N-no.. this wasn't a trick! I'm not trying to trap you! I didn't even know I could do that!” Her voice shook as she backed away from the muscular man. Fear and anxiety struck to her body. She knew that if she ran or if she fought they'd think she was guilty. Images flashed through her mind. His face. His voice, he was walking towards her the same way gladio was, with the intent to kill her.  
“Please.. stay away.. you're not him Gladio.. I don't want to hurt you.. please..” she was gasping trying to keep herself as calm as she could, the line between what was real and what was her past was blurring more.  
“Gladio! Stay back! Something seems really wrong!” Ignis voice rang but it was drowned out.  
_“Ardyn. I won't let you kill me or Prompto! Not in this life time!”_ Her voice sounded different, there was a darker more determined resolve, she summoned her scythe and as she met Gladios eyes they were no longer her bright soft eyes. They were darker, glossed over and no longer kind.  
“What the hell? Ardyn? I'm not Ardyn, it's Gladio. I'm getting really sick of this game.” He growled back and summoned his own sword watching her.  
“Woah woah! Wait a second, you don't see something is different with her!” Prompto's voice trying to reason with the muscular man as he made his way quickly towards her. Noct quickly reached out and grabbed Prompto’s wrist and shook his head.  
“We have to be careful Prom. We don't know what's going on..” he stepped slowly closer towards the two of them. If only they could see what she saw.  
The sharp red hair flowing gently as he approached, a horrific smirk on his face. His voice filled with dark sarcasm and even darker intents.  
_“It is so sweet how you both keep trying so hard to stay together when it will never happen. When you finally remember your first life. When you truly remember me then you might have a chance of defeating me. But you're both to stupid for that..”_ he laughed at her. He looked behind her and made a strange movement of his hand.  
She turned hesitantly from the man Infront of her and saw that Ignis had made his way behind her. He was holding his hands up in a sign of peace slowly trying to approach her but she couldn't hear his voice. She was having trouble remembering him.  
“You should never become distracted on the battlefield my darling.” She quickly shot her head back forward, he was closer now. He gripped his weapon tightly in his hand.  
_“Fuck you Ardyn. I'm not your anything and you'll have to kill me if you want to get anywhere near him!”_ Her voice sounded more mature and carried a more ancient accent. She expertly gripped her scythe and began spinning it and pointed it towards Gladio. _“I dare you.”_  
“Y/n! What's going on?! That's not Ardyn! That's Gladio and Iggy! It's me Prompto! What's going on with you?!” He called from the side of battle as he stood more protectively in front of Noct. He knew something was off but he still wasn't going to let anything happen to his friend. He watched her, she moved with such delicacy and determination. Her head turned and as soon as she saw him and Noct its as though something switched in her..”Prompto…? Noct…?”  
“Good job Prom!” Gladios voice rang out as he swung toward her. The switch was back on.  
_“Nice try Ardyn. Good fucking imitation to. But Prompto would never betray me like that.”_ She laughed and turned blocking his attack only sliding back a small amount. She was not the small girl that was walking in the rain before, no she was,  
_“Y/N, head knight of the Kings Guards! Remember the name Ardyn because today I'm going to end you!”_ It was triumphant and proud but much more mature as well. She stared forward.  
His face was slightly confused then turned to more amusement. _“You're clever I'll give you that. But I'm still stronger and more skilled than you.”_  
Prompto knew he had to do something. He didn't know her skills but he knew Glad I’m and he wouldn't be afraid to kill her. He didn't see what everyone else saw. Prompto understood his desire to protect Noctis but he wasn't going to let Gladios blind rage hurt this girl. Before he had thought anymore of it he began moving towards the battle. He didn't understand why but the voice that screamed in the back of his mind to save her was getting louder. It was soon all he could hear, blocking out the call of his friend Noctis, the warning of Ignis, all he could hear was her voice begging him for help.  
She was panting heavily and had sustained a fairly bad injury on her arm. She didn't feel the pain, all she felt was the anger and need to protect the man she loved. She charged the muscular man and kept her momentum high, hit after hit coming at him. She wouldn't let him win again.  
_“You really had me fooled! I thought you were as helpless as you looked! Now I see it was a lie!”_ He caught her ankle and sent her crashing to the ground, quickly running towards her he lifted his sword high. Prompto moved faster, he saw where Gladio was aiming, he watched as her body limply flew into the ground. She had hit her head and landed on her injured arm. The scythe was gone and she slowly moved looking up. The land roughly smashed her head against the ground and forced her back to reality. The sytch disappeared from her grip and she remained on the ground in pain for only a few seconds before she opened her eyes and saw what awaited her. It was Gladio, she realizes it was him all along, he was coming to kill her because she couldn't control her memories returning. It was what she deserved, she had his all of this from them, was stupid enough to think she'd be able to live a normal life with Prompto. She forced herself to weakly stand and face him. She held onto her injured arm as blood slipped down her face from a newly opened wound on her forehead. “I'm sorry Prompto.” She almost whispered and closed her eyes awaiting the impact.  
“What the fuck Prompto! Out of the way! Did you not just see her fucking attacking me?!” The tattooed man's voice roughly attacked her ears. She slowly squeezed her good eye open and saw what she never expected. Prompto had stood between her and Gladio. Iggy had quickly made his way over to diffuse the situation as the muscular man roughly shoved the blonde away.  
“Gladio. Setting clearly was wrong with her. Don't you see her now?” Noctis’ voice ended all the others talking as he walked over.  
“Look I get that this is weird alright but it could have been something from when she was in the rain or maybe something is wrong with her, or maybe you're right she could be trying to lead us into a trap. But if you ask me, the fact that right now she was just ready and willing to accept your attack tells me it's something we haven't thought of yet.” Prompto sounded so persistent. Brave even, he was standing up for her, she wondered if something finally clicked in him or perhaps it was simply because he was a nice guy. She tried her hardest to keep her consciousness, but he body aches and was bleeding badly. She went to take a step forward but her body stalled the world around her going black. She fell and she didn't know the blonde had quickly reacted and gently held her bleeding body. When she woke up she didn't expect to find herself anywhere good, but it seemed that fate wasn't done with her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at summaries so ignore that. Well another update! Yay! Done while I was on the bus so I hope it's alright and not too confusing or rushed! This is really my first time writing a fight scene and such! I love reading your comments so please keep them up! Always excited to hear what you think! Critiques are always welcome as well!! Thanks again! Don't know when the next update will be thought so hopefully enjoy!!


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They demand the truth, you can't hide it from them anymore but now whats going to happen to you?

She felt her entire body ache, her head pounded and she felt terribly cold. Her eyes slowly opened and she felt the crusted blood over her eye. The light burned her eyes and she searched the sky slowly.   
“Hey, are you alright? You took a rough beating..” Prompto’s gentle voice spoke up and brought her back to reality.   
“I’m sorry..” She whimpered and closed her eyes again. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and felt a cool washcloth wiping the blood off of her forehead.   
“You have to explain what that was. It was hard enough getting anyone to agree you were safe enough to bring back to camp.” He sounded tired and conflicted himself. “Are you going to hurt us?” He asked glancing at her, worry covering his face.  
“No I never planned on hurting you..it’s hard to explain.. And I doubt you would believe me anyways..” She sighed and closed her eyes again hearing footsteps come closer.  
“Is she awake Prompto? We have to speak with her, we don’t truly know if we can trust her. Especially after such a display. She may have good intentions but she may be unstable.” Ignis’ voice spoke quietly but firmly as he stopped next to the blonde.  
“I’m awake. I’m willing to answer whatever questions you have.. But you most likely wont believe me..” She glanced over and forced herself to sit up. She ignored the crippling pain that shot through her arm as she looked at the man in front of her.  
“Follow me then.. We will get you a seat..” Ignis spoke as he held out his hand to the injured girl helping her to her feet before turning and leading her towards a table that was set up where Gladiolus and Noctis was seated. Prompto quickly followed after before taking his seat next to Noctis. She felt all the eyes on her as she looked around at all of them then looked down at her hand. The pounding headache was making its way to the surface from when she hit her head.  
“I want to begin with an apology. I didn’t mean to get this involved or put you in any form of danger.. Even if it was from myself.” The words began flowing and she kept her eyes on her hands.   
“I am honestly just a girl that grew up in Insomnia but, and I understand how crazy this will sound, I have memories from my past lives and all of them revolve around Prompto because in all of our past lives we are soulmates. I didn’t know how close he was until I met you guys outside Hammerhead and I tried my hardest to just be a normal part of his life and not grow too attached but these memories are making it impossible. I understand that you don’t remember anything from our past lives so I don’t know why you did all those things for me. Standing in front of that attack when you could have gotten badly hurt and even taking care of me after that attack.” She finally got the nerves to look over to Gladio. “I want to personally apologize to you..I can’t control what memories come back or when and if I had known at that point that I could do anything like that I would have never gotten close to you..and please believe me I don’t know what a lot of my memories mean but I can’t give up on them I have to find out how to fix whatever this Ardyn guy did so these memories will just leave me alone and I can be normal!” Her voice wavered and she felt the tears burn her eyes and fall down her cheek. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and glanced over meeting the bright blue eyes of the blonde.  
“Thank you for telling us. If you would please give us some time to allow this all to sink in. We would like you to remain here for the time being. You are still not strong enough.” Ignis spoke first standing up and waiting for the others to follow before walking off towards the beach area again. Prompto was the last to leave the table that horrible sad look in his eyes. She forced herself to look away from the handsome blonde and look at her injured arm gently running her hand over it and grimacing as she place pressure on it. 

“Do you think she’s telling the truth?” Gladio’s voice spoke up once they were out of earshot of the girl.  
“Honestly yes. If she was trying to fool us she had an awfully convincing story.” Ignis spoke up as he looked around at them all. He saw the conflict that tore through the blonde.   
“I believe her. She wouldn’t have told us all of that if she was lying beside, all the other times she tried to stay away from us has to say something..” Prompto spoke up glancing back in the direction where she was sitting.  
“It’s not a matter of if she’s telling the truth, it matters if we can trust her. Will she hurt us? She almost hurt Gladio, since she clearly has the ability to fight..” Noct spoke as he looked amongst them all. “However if she says she wants to find out the truth, we should try to help her..” He sighed and looked at everyone then nodded.   
“So we have decided then I suppose.” Ignis sighed and glanced over to the girl before making his way over with his friends.

She wasn’t sure how long they talked or when she fell asleep but next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Gladio.  
“Common. You’re going to come with us and tell us everything you remember.” His gruff voice sounded annoyed and distrusting. She quickly nodded standing up and walking with the group towards their car.  
“Gladio I would prefer you sit up front.” The cultured and accented voice spoke up as he opened the driver’s side door. The tattooed man quickly sat down in the passenger's seat glaring back slightly before looking out the window. She sighed a bit before moving into the seat next to Noctis and feeling the heat of the blonde slide in next to her. He placed a soft reassuring hand on her knee. It gave her some confidence to know at least one person believed her. She prepared herself for the long drive that was ahead of her, wherever they were headed she was with them through it and she knew she had to face her fears and tell them everything.   
“Where do I begin?” She sighed then continued, “The earliest memory I can remember was where it seemed to be similar to feudal Japan perhaps..I have had this nightmare recur often..fairly recently it has haunted me. It is snowing and I’m standing there, Prompto’s there too, hes standing in front of me.. The usual smile not on his face..” She closed her eyes tightly and took a breath as it flashed in her mind she could feel the snow on her skin and saw as the blonde stood facing her. Prompto tightened his grip on her knee as he watched her struggle.  
“We..talked, it was awful. I looked around begged for this to be a nightmare. I know Ardyn was there.. He had to be but I couldn’t see him. I was focused on the attacks coming towards me. Prompto and I fought. It was brutal but I didn’t see it then he was never trying to hurt me. I..” She took a deep breath as she felt the tears of her past life brimming her eyes.  
“It’s fine. You don’t have to say anymore.” Prompto spoke up as he gently rubbed her back. He felt her body shake and he sighed pulling her against him slightly. Ignis simply nodded before continuing his drive.  
“We will discuss this at a later time. You need to rest, you are still injured and you are slightly unstable.” Ignis kept his eyes on the road as he ended the conversation.  
She took a deep breath calming down as she leaned against the blonde feeling him gently rub her arm as she inhaled his scent. It was so foreign and yet so familiar, the only way to describe it was sunshine. She kept the scent deep in her lungs and felt the wave of calmness wash over her. She felt safe, happy and for once the memories weren’t haunting her. Maybe she could be happy. Just this once. Prompto felt her shaking come to an end and he let out a gentle exhale.   
“We have to help her..I don’t know if it’s because i found out about..our past or what but I want to help her. No matter what we have to guys, she obviously doesn’t have anyone else here..” Prompto spoke up as he glanced at the girl who slept so gently against him. It was a nice change from all the other times he had looked at her, he saw nothing but pain and a weight she couldn’t seem to get rid of.   
“We will do what we can Prom. But some people are beyond helping..” Noct spoke up quietly as he looked from Prompto back out the window. Prompto let out a gentle sigh before he went back to looking out the window, something inside him was bubbling up and working its way out, were these his memories coming back or was it a foreboding warning of darker things to come his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm finally home from vacation! I'm hoping I'll be able to update more often now that I'm home! Also I'm glad there are still some people interested in this story! Thanks for sticking with it! Also thanks for the comments they really help fuel me to keep writing!


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is getting his memories back and you are explaining your story hoping questions will be answered, such as Who is Ardyn and why is he in all your nightmares.

The car ride was long and at some point it had begun to rain, Prompto’s eyes had slowly closed and he was asleep with his soulmate tucked closely against him. Something inside him felt so calm and serene. Sighing a bit in his sleep he kept getting flashes of something, he couldn’t quite tell what but he did recognize something, it was her.

_“Y/N? What are you doing here?” his voice sounded different and when she turned, it was her but she looked older and she wore a silk garment with armor plates. “What is going on?”_  
_“I had to come see you..” She ran towards him and embraced him tightly. “I’m supposed to marry the chancellor tomorrow as you know but I can’t..” She hid her face deep inside her lovers chest._  
_“But won’t your family come after us?” Prompto asked feeling his heart swell as he held the woman he loved and had almost lost against him.  
_ _“Forget my family. I love you Prompto and I never want to be with anyone else.” She looked up at him and her eyes were bright and soft. He gently cupped her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

The memory was ripped from his as the car came to an abrupt stop. He shot his eyes open and looked around.  
“Whats going on??” the blonde glaced ahead at Iggy. “You alright?”  
“Indeed, I apologize I simply thought I saw something run across the road..” He sighed a bit looking at the sun as it began to set.  
“You want me to drive?” Noct yawned a bit as he stretched his arms. “You deserve some sleep Iggy.”  
Prompto slowly looked over taking a deep breath as he glanced at the girl next to him as she stared ahead. He held his gaze to her, and for the first time he understood truly how she felt. He saw their past life, but it didn’t sound like the one she was speaking about before. He would make sure to bring it up to her later.  
“Maybe we should just stop for camp, I mean we can’t get much farther tonight anyways.” Gladio groaned stretching before glancing back quickly and looking at the girl that stared straight past him.  
“I think camp would be best..” Ignis slowly stepped out of the car and began walking towards the cliff to make camp. Everyone soon followed suit leaving Y/N at the back of the group. She had yet to say a word since they had stopped. Her eyes were glued straight in front of her, something was plaguing her mind. As she made her way up toward the camp she stopped just short of everyone's tents and slowly sat down taking a deep breath.  
“Hey you’ve been awful quiet. I didn’t hurt you that bad did I?” Gladio slowly approached the girl surveying her injuries. “You have some blood in your hair, we should try to find you a place to clean up.” He sighed slowly sitting down next to her. She slowly glanced over towards him, a blank expression on her face. “Hey, uh listen I forgive you and all about the attack.. I guess I did act a bit too harsh towards you.” he sighed leaning on his hands a bit. This finally got some reaction from her though it was just a small smile.  
“Thank you.” She spoke so quietly it was almost unheard. She looked back out into the nighttime as a single tear fell down her cheek. “Thank you for helping me and giving me a second chance.” She smiled and wiped her eyes and stood slowly. “I’m going to show you that I’m someone who deserves it.” with that she walked off towards the bottom of the cliff.  
“Hey Gladio come play a round of Kings Knight with us!!” Noct and Prompto yelled to the muscular man as he made his way over towards them and took a seat pulling his phone out as Ignis continued working on dinner. She stood at the bottom of the hill steeling her nerves and taking in a deep breath. She tried her hardest to recall the memories of the knight as she held out her hand trying to summon the scythe. Ignis finally called all of them after about an hour.  
“Everyone dinner is ready!” He spoke as he began pulling out plates and handing them to his friends. “Will someone please go get Y/N? She needs to eat as well.”  
“Yeah sure! I need to talk to her anyway.. I had a really weird dream..” Prompto spoke up as he stretched walking away towards the tents. “Y/N! Hey dinner's ready!!” He called out looking around. “Hm? I can’t find her..?” He started to feel anxious as he began venturing further. “Y/N! Where are you?!” He called out looking around before hearing some small grunt. He quickly made his way down the hill summoning his gun as he kept his eyes out for any daemons. His eyes widened a bit as he saw her training sweat gently stick to her face. She looked so determined and so beautiful. He allowed his gun to disappear as he stepped closer. She panted heavily as she finally put the scythe down and leaned against it turning to look at him. Her eyes widened a bit before she turned towards him and walked towards him.  
“Hey uh.. Dinner’s ready..” Prompto spoke up with a small blush covering his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck gently before turning a bit. “Uh lets go!” He smiled waiting for her to stand next to him before he began walking.  
“I’m trying to control my fighting and memories.. I just want to be strong..” She smiled a bit leaning against him slightly. “I’m glad dinner is ready because I am hungry..” She chuckled a bit as they walked up the hill and made their way over to the table. She sat down next to him and smiled a bit. “Thank you all very much for trusting me..and thank you for forgiving me Gladio..” She smiled a bit before beginning to eat the dinner placed infront of her. “I..I’m going to tell you the rest of the story, and every other memory I have..” She said looking up at them all as she took a deep breath. “Time to begin with Prompto’s death by my hand because I was too blind to see he loved me to much to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again this one is a bit short but I wanted to get a chapter out and hopefully this gives you a hint of why Ardyn is always screwing things up for our lovebirds~ However if not don't fret there will be more to their past in the chapters to come!!


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship finally grows between Prompto and Y/N, but a enemy rears his ugly head. What kind of words are shared as new secrets are made.

The night went by as she bared her soul to the four men seated with her. She never left out a detail, she knew if things were truly ever going to get better she knew she had to earn their trust. Some of the memories she was reminded of brought her pain and she tried her hardest not to cry. After everything was said and done she knew it was well past midnight. She looked up as all the boys stared at her. There was never a moment as she spoke that any of them had reacted as she thought they would.  
“Well..shit.” Gladio was the first to speak up as he stood. “Thats a lot to absorb. You’re pretty scrappy for holding all that in!” the muscular man laughed a bit as he began walking towards his tent. “Now if you don’t mind I’m going to hit the hay because I’m exhausted! Good night everyone!” The man yelled as he climbed into his tent and sure enough within minutes his loud snores could be heard echoing off the mountain.  
“Yeah i’m going to bed. I guess we’ll have to figure out what we’re gonna do tomorrow.” The young prince yawned as he wandered to his tent and crawled inside. Ignis stood slowly walking over and patting her shoulder.  
“You are very brave. Now please get some sleep, we will discuss how to go about this tomorrow morning.” the accented voice spoke as he fleeted towards the tent. That left her alone with the blonde. The heavy tension was evident as he stared at her, he hadn’t said a word once as she told her story, his blue eyes always holding his deep concern and laced with something else, something she didn’t think she’d see in his eyes. She saw admiration and possibly the slightest hint of love? She was being hopeful, how could he care about her after everything she told them. She slowly stood up sparing him a slight glance before turning towards the tent.   
“I’m going to go to bed..” She suddenly felt a warm hand on her wrist and was softly pulled into the blonde man’s chest.   
“You’re so brave. I couldn’t imagine going through everything you’ve gone through..I know I wouldn’t be strong enough.” He chuckled sadly as he slowly pulled away looking at her with slight tears in his eye. “I really admire you so much.. I uh.. I wanted to talk to you about something else..but you’ve already been through enough. It can wait..” His smile was so sweet and genuine it made her ache. She truly hoped that things would be different for him, she knew he deserved happiness. “So uh you can head to bed now..” He mumbled quickly releasing her as he scratched the back of his neck.   
“But what about you?” She asked as she suddenly felt the cold air hit her. She watched as his smile faltered a bit while he turned.  
“Oh don’t worry about me.. I just need to think. I wouldn’t want to bother you with it!” he said as he walked towards the edge of the cliff waving back at her as he slowly swung his legs over the side. He let his gaze wander through the darkness, he could hear the creatures moving about below. Now hearing her story he knew not only did he have a duty to protect Noctis, now he had to protect her. Slowly he heard footsteps coming towards him and soon he felt the familiar warmth of the girl as she sat down next to him.   
“Talk to me. I just told you all everything about me.. Besides I am worried about you..” She said gently as she slid her hand closer to his hesitantly. “I know you don’t remember everything about us, but I want you to know, not all the memories I have of us are bad.. I was telling you all about sweet kisses and stolen times we had.” She smiled sincerely as she recalled the happier memories, she had almost forgotten about them as of lately the darker memories were clouding her mind. She tensed slightly as she felt his hand connect with hers.   
“Thank you. For telling us everything I mean and thanks for caring.. I was just thinking of everything you’ve told us.. I just can’t believe all of the sacrificing and torture you’ve endured and you’re just so brave and amazing..” Prompto exhaled smiling as he turned to her slightly. “You’re an amazing person..” He turned to her with brightness and endearment filling his eyes, a faint blush covering his face. Y/N felt her face heat up as she looked back at the handsome blonde, that beautiful smile gracing his features and his bright blue eyes staring deep into her soul. She didn’t realize her movements until her hand was gently cupping his cheek and she was mere centimeters from his. Her hesitation and sense finally snapped in as he half lidded eyes widened a bit meeting his. Her heart began pounding as he moved closer, his hand intertwining his fingers with hers and his free hand gently holding the back of her neck. She feared her heart beat could be heard by him as her face turned tomato red. Yet even still she slowly slid her hands into his hair and pressed closer to him deepening the kiss. She felt fireworks going off as their lips were connected, it was the only way to describe it. She wanted to move further but before she knew it his grip on the back of her head was gone and he had pulled away gently leaning his forehead against hers a gentle pant escaping him. His eyes slowly peeled open and connected back with hers. Y/N opened her eyes and smiled widely seeing his face was just as red as hers. He slowly smiled back at her.  
“Was that..alright?” He finally spoke up after he had clearly caught his breath. He had the faintest look of fear in his eyes.  
“It was amazing.. Prompto.. I uh have to tell you something, that was my first kiss..” She hesitantly looked away. “I was waiting for the right person..” Y/N gripped his hand tighter and turned back to him. “I’m glad it was my soul mate.” She moved herself closer and gently leaned against him. “I really appreciate all the time you guys have dedicated to me and I really hope that things work out this time. I want to be happy with you.”   
Prompto stared at the girl as she moved her body against him and made her confession, his face would have turned more red if it was possible and his heart pounded so loud in his ears he was worried he didn’t hear her correctly.   
“I’m sorry to lay this all on you! We should really get to bed, unless you wanted to talk to me about something?” She stood stretching a bit as she reached out her hand to the blonde boy.  
“Uh no it can wait till tomorrow..” He smiled still in a slight daze as he grabbed her hand gently walking towards the tent with her. “Let's get to bed. You must be tired..” Prompto laughed a bit as he crawled into the tent and plopped down on his bedroll and patted next to him. “Come and cuddle!” He smiled and stretched his arms out to her. She giggled softly and reached down cuddling close to her chocobo. Something about this felt so perfectly right and she gripped tightly to him her eyes closing gently as she deeply took in his scent and his gentle breathing. She was astounded how quickly he had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and within minutes she was gone. 

The next morning she woke having slept better than she ever had still tightly against Prompto as his hands were wrapped so perfectly around her waist. She yawned loudly stretching the slightest bit glancing at the still sleeping blonde. Smiling she shimmied her way out of his gently embrace and stepped out of the tent and over to where she heard Ignis making breakfast. She smiled gently at the spectacled gentleman in front of her as she took the small cup of ebony he handed to her drinking it down quickly.   
“Thanks Ignis, I’ll be just down the hill if you need me.” She handed him back the glass as she made her way down the hill where she was training earlier. She closed her eyes smiling as she recalled the earlier nights events before she felt a firm grip on her shoulder and another one cover her mouth before she was dragged roughly against a broad chest. She struggled roughly trying her hardest to scream but the hand covering her mouth had a vice grip.Suddenly her blood ran cold as her assaulter finally spoke.  
“Don’t struggle darling, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m here to help you~” His accent immediately recognizable. “Now if I release your mouth you promise not to scream?” He smirked as his lips softly grazed over her ear. She hesitantly nodded as his hand was removed from her mouth she quickly shoved herself away from him.  
“The fuck do you want Ardyn?” Her voice held such deep venom as she glared the ginger haired man down standing back as she prepared herself to summon her scythe.  
“Oh now now, do mind the aggression~ I’m here to help you out after all” He held his hands up in false show of peace. “I mean, truly you want to be happy don’t you?” the taunting tone that came from him only added to her anger.   
“Yea not that you care. I mean you’re the one that is making all these horrible deaths take place.” Y/N hissed at him as she tried to keep her voice low enough to not draw attention from the Chocobro’s above her.  
“You see my sweet, if you just give up on this silly notion now and return to your betrothed, then maybe I’ll spare your silly little crush.” His dark smile never faltered as he held his hand out to her. “Besides we both know he doesn’t really want you. I mean you were a broken girl and we all know that damn blonde, he’s always just say whatever anyone wants to hear~” He stepped forward and sighed a bit. “At least think about it my dear~” with a small wink and wave her left disappearing without a trace.  
“Fucker..” She took a deep breath and anger and much to her dismay, self doubt filled her body. What if he was right? Could she be happy with him? Was Prompto just humoring her? She shook her head and summoned her scythe moving her body attacking invisible targets, anything to get the aggression and dark thoughts that now haunted her.   
Prompto woke an hour or so later to the empty feeling beside him. He quickly shot awake, the thoughts of last night coming back to him. He quickly stepped out and glanced around. “Uh hey Iggy, have you seen Y/N?” He had a deep set worry now, had he moved to fast? Did he do something wrong?   
“Hm yes, she had a cup of ebony with me and then headed towards the base of the mountain, I assume to train again as she did last night.” He said as he continued working on the gourmet breakfast.  
The blonde quickly nodded as he ran down the hill seeing her again handling the scythe so beautifully. “Hey Y/N! Whats up!!” He yelled out to her, his voice chipper hiding the fear. He stepped closer as the girl slowly relinquished her scythe letting it disappear before turning to him. “You were up pretty early, I hope I didn’t snore!” He chuckled half-hardheartedly as he moved closer.   
“Oh no, I promise it wasn’t you, I’m just used to waking up early for work and everything..” She smiled slightly yet the smile never reached her eyes.  
“Uh.. is something wrong Y/N?” He frowned slightly as he stepped closer gently touching her shoulder. “You can tell me if something is bothering you..” He said as he gently grabbed her hand.   
She tensed slightly then looked at him.  
“Prompto…” She exhaled and stepped closer kissing his cheek. “Thanks for caring about me, but I’m fine, let’s go get something to eat.” She gripped his hand and began walking back up the hill towards the group of boys as breakfast was being served. Y/N began blushing a bit as the muscular man whistled as the two walked together hand in hand before sitting and diving into their breakfast yet something inside Prompto told him that she was lying to him.   
“We finish making our way to Lestallum today, is everyone ready?” Ignis spoke as he finished washing the dishes as everyone finished packing up the tents. Everyone nodded and made their way to the car before Ignis began driving. Y/N smiled a bit grabbing Prompto’s hand as he sat in the back seat next to her again. She shoved the doubts back and leaned against the blonde. No Ardyn was wrong. She would be happy with him. She would make sure of it.   
She leaned up slowly to the blonde’s and whispered, “I need to talk to you alone as soon as we get to Lestallum please. It’s important..” She gently placed a kiss on his ear before sitting back down in the middle of the car and joined in the joint conversation. She would tell him of Ardyn’s visit and of all the possibilities of the future, and she would finally hear what he had been holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm god awful at summaries so please disregard them all the time. I'm glad I got a chance to publish this chapter and I'm pretty happy with it! Thanks again to everyone that has been reading my story and giving me kudos and commenting! It really keeps me motivated! Hopefully everyone enjoys seeing their relationship grow like this! I hope nothing bad happens~


	9. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Prompto get to spend alone time and things get a little heated!

The car ride continued at a good pace, laughs and jokes filling the car. Prompto couldn’t help the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach when he heard the girl’s request. What if she wasn’t happy? Or to tell him he screwed up?? But if that was the case why would she be this close to him? Letting him wrap his arm so comfortably around her shoulder. It wasn’t adding up and it was worrying him. At least having alone time with her also meant that he would get a chance to talk to her about his dream.   
“So Y/N, what’s the first thing you want to do once we get to Lestallum?” Noct gently spoke up turning towards the girl comfortably tucked into the blonde's arm and chest.  
She slowly turned to the prince and tilted her head slightly. “Hm I’ve never been there but I figured maybe taking a walk around the city just enjoying the sights would be nice right?” she said as she placed a hand on her chin. “What about the rest of you?” Y/N looked up at the blonde who had just turned towards the window. “I was hoping maybe Prompto would be able to show me around?”  
Gladio let out a wolf whistle with a laugh then turned, “I’m going to the best noodle shop around and visiting my sister!” He said as he threw a wink towards the blonde boy turning towards Ignis and Noct.  
“Hm as much as I disagree with that food, I won’t stop you, I will be looking around their large market. Truly a wonderful spectacle as I’ve heard if you would like to join me Prince?” Ignis said sparing a quick glance in the mirror towards the young prince.  
The raven haired boy yawned heavily before shrugging “Yeah I guess so, I didn’t really have any other plans.”   
Prompto smiled widely looking at his group of friends and nodded. “Sure I’d love to show you around! There are some really great areas to take pictures around there!” His chipper voice smiled as he winked at the girl before looking back out the window. The rest of the car ride went by without a hitch and subtle conversation heard of pointless items. As they made their way to the gates Ignis perfectly parked the Regalia standing as everyone made their way out of the car.   
“Everyone please meet back here before night falls. We have to check into our hotel together. Is that understood everyone?” His scold went unheard as everyone had gone their separate ways. Y/N gripped Prompto’s hand tightly as she dragged him away through the streets.  
“Prompto. We have to talk. It’s very important.” Her voice suddenly very serious as she turned to him gripping his hands tightly.  
“R-right. I have to talk to you as well. I had this dream, it was us, well I mean our past lived but it wasn’t any of the ones you talked about before. I had a similar dream about them last night. I uh.. Well we kissed and uh did a few other things in the memory as well but we looked different. You were engaged to the Chancellor and we ran away together. Is any of this ringing a bell?” He quickly blurted out the thoughts with a soft blush on his face that had been on his mind for the past few days. “You said something about remembering out very first life together, could that possibly be it?” He finally exhaled looking deep into her eyes.  
The girl stared at him a bit and remained quiet. Slowly everything was coming together. Her stunned silence began to worry Prompto before she gripped his body tightly dragging him into a almost back breaking embrace. “Everything’s coming together. Thank you Prompto! Uh well, I have some not so good news to tell you. When I woke up earlier than you this morning, Ardyn was there. He told me to come back to his ‘betrothed’ and now with your memories it’s all making sense! We c-”  
“What do you mean Ardyn was there earlier? Did he hurt you? I mean are you alright? Why didn’t you say something sooner?” He interrupted her as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her away meeting her eyes. “Did he threaten you?” question after question came out constantly she saw the fear in his eyes. Something about those beautiful blue eyes holding that much sadness bothered her so much.  
“Prompto.. I’m fine.” She smiled widely grabbing his face and placing a firm kiss on his lips before pulling away. “I didn’t say anything earlier because I was trying to decipher what he was saying, and I needed to think up a plan. He threatened to hurt you Prompto. He..he almost made me doubt some things.” She finished looking back at the blonde. “You’re not doing this just to humor me or out of pity right Prompto? I know I’m pretty broken, and I know I’ve almost forced all of this on you but I, well you’re happy right?” Her voice grew quieter as she looked down the road at people as they moved about.  
Prompto’s heart sank as he saw the distress in her eyes. “I’m happy and please don’t call yourself broken.. You’re beautiful and strong and I truly wish I could be more like you..” He said as he pulled the girl flush against him before slowly leading her down the street. “Common let’s just walk and we can enjoy our time here!” He said as he tried to lighten the mood wrapping his arm gently around the girl’s waist. He felt the girl move closer to him and he couldn’t help the warm smile that bloomed on his face. He was so happy with this girl and he was going to protect her no matter what.   
“So where are we headed now Prompto?” She asked after a couple minutes of walking. She kept herself tightly against the blonde, she felt so safe with him.  
“Oh uh well I know this great place to just sit and enjoy nature!” He laughed out as he led her through the complicated streets of Lestallum. Finally they came up to a high hill slightly out of the city where a few benches and couples sat overlooking the city and watching as the sun began to set. Prompto quickly pulled the girl near the edge with him. For the first time in a while he saw his soulmate truly relaxed. He quickly pulled out his camera snapping a few pictures of the girl in front of him before she turned laughing a bit shoving the man slightly.   
“Common Prom..” She laughed a bit grabbing his hand tightly as the sun slowly disappeared. “We should be getting back anyways. Didn’t Ignis want us back before it got dark?” She said turning to the boy suddenly feeling her face heat up. The gaze the blonde held on her was so sincere and held so much deep emotion in it. “Prom.. why are you looking at me like th-” She was cut off feeling his lips press against her gently, softly begging for more. She smiled softly into the kiss wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde’s neck pulling him in deeper to the kiss. All her doubts from before had vanished. She felt his hesitation as he gently slid his tongue towards her lips. She welcomed his tongue happily pressing her body tightly against him opening her mouth and allowing him to dominate her mouth. One hand slowly slid into his hair she released a soft moan as she felt his hands snake around her waist pulling his tightly to his chest. She blushed deeply feeling his gentle bulge growing against her. He slowly pulled away panting heavily looking at her with half lidded eyes as his phone began to ring.   
“Uh e-excuse me..” He panted out quickly pulling his phone put and answering it. “Oh uh right sorry we lost track of time!” He quickly stepped a few steps away his face bright red. She could faintly hear whistling and ‘oooo’ing on the other side of the phone, she knew it must have been Gladio. It brought a wide smile to her face as the red color slowly faded watching as the man pacing near her gave out a sigh before hanging up. “Uh we gotta head back!” He chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of his neck before turning and slowly walking back towards the car. She quickly ran after intertwining her fingers with his.   
“I..I enjoyed that..” She mumbled out gently feeling the tense nature of the handsome man next to her. “We could uh maybe do it again sometime..” She smiled mumbled as they walked back towards the group in slight awkward silence.  
“Wow took you two long enough to get back. “ Noctis groaned as he stretched from his position leaning against the car. Gladio came up behind the pair nudging Prompto’s shoulder gently winking at him before giving a thumbs up. Prompto quickly shoved back a warm blush covering his face before turning towards Ignis.  
“It’s my fault Ignis, I wasn’t keeping track of time and I wanted him to show me so many places!” Y/N quickly said stepping towards the spectacled man and bowed her head a bit. He simply gave a small sigh before turning away and walking towards the hotel carrying many bags.   
“Just come along..” everyone quickly followed suit walking into the hotel. Prompto smiled slightly kissing her cheek as they walked in and were given two rooms. Y/N slowly looked at the guys surprised.  
“You guys didn’t have to get me my own room..I would have been fine sleeping on the ground or couch!” The girl looked at Ignis smiling widely and hugged the man before pulling away. “I will pay you back the gil. I promise.” She said definitively before making her way up the stairs towards her room. Opening the door she stepped into the single room and as she shut the door she plopped herself down on the bed. She took in an inhale and turned on the T.V. picking a general channel as she made her way towards the shower turning on the water she smiled and stripped down stepping in and allowing the warm water to run over her scarred and dirty skin. Just down the hall in the Chocobro’s room all the boy began doing their own things, Noctis immediately crawled into the bed and curled up, Ignis sat at the desk in the corner of the room and began reading over the map and charting their way towards Altissa. Gladio dropped some hunts across the bed reading them over and Prompto made his way towards the bathroom splashing some water on his face before laying back on the bed next to Noctis and pulling out his phone.   
“Hey Specs, if we have time over the next few days we should do some of these hunts, could always use the extra gil ya’know?” He glanced over and Prompto and smirked, “So Prom, what did you and Y/N do all day??”   
“We just walked around taking in the sights and talked!” He quickly defended his face blooming a gentle red.  
“Your face says something else!” He laughed nudging the blonde winking.  
“Stop teasing Gladio. It is nice to see he is happy so allow him to have his secrets.” Ignis spoke up never removing his eyes from the map yawning a bit. “Now it’s time for bed everyone.”  
Gladio groaned a bit but nodded moving the hunt sheets and laying down. Prompto nodded putting his phone down and closing his eyes a bit.  
Y/N stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel and stepped out into the room taking a deep breath. She felt something off about the room and quickly grabbed her old clothes and went back into the bathroom quickly changing into her t-shirt and pants stepping out she crawled into her bed and pulled the blankets all the way up to her chin. She wasn’t sure what time she fell asleep but the T.V. was still on and when she awoke with a start she felt pressure on the bed. Tensing up she turned ready to throw a heavy punch and was met face to face with the blonde.  
“P-Prompto? You startled me..” She said taking a deep breath before laying back down. “You alright?” She asked as she moved closer to the blonde as he laid down and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. He pressed in head into the back of her head and nodded softly.   
“I was just thinking about earlier..and I was thinking maybe we could continue..?” He mumbled into her hair. He almost sounded confident and that didn’t sit well with Y/N. Slowly she sat up.   
“Of course I want to do more with PROMPTO.” She quickly slid out of the bed and made her way towards the door. She was quickly caught between the door and who else by Ardyn.  
“I’m giving you so many chances my dear, you don’t know how much better things would go if he was just out of the picture~” He smirked and leaned closer to her. “I heard you are getting more of your memories back. Soon you’ll remember just how much happier you were with m-” He grunted as Y/N threw a heavy punch to his gut forcing him back just enough to get the door open and bolt out of there. She made her way to the Chocobro’s room and began knocking on it roughly her heart pounding in her chest as she kept glancing back at her room door waiting to see him coming back for her. She heard movement, she didn’t know if it was him or one of her friends. She saw his figure slowly stepping out of the door before falling a bit forward as the door opened to Ignis standing infront of her and Prompto sitting up in his bed yawning. She quickly forced herself into the room and shut the door behind her. As soon as the blonde saw Y/N looking so afraid and disheveled he was up in a heartbeat as Ignis kneeled down and glanced at her.   
“Woah woah.. Y/N are you alright??” The blonde was knelt in front of her in a second grabbing her hands tightly. Ignis gave her a quick glance over in the dark as best he could before standing and walking back to his desk and pulling over a chair. “Common take a seat..” The blonde sounded so afraid as he helped her shaking form up and carefully led her to the chair. He wiped away the tears that were starting to brim in her eyes.  
“He was in my room.. He pretended to be you Prompto. He was trying to get me to..” She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Prompto didn’t have to ask who it was, he simply reached up slowly and wrapped his arms around her.   
“Hush..you’re safe now.. I promise..” His voice was so soft and gentle, as he looked up at Iggy who gave a quizzical look. “Do you want to stay here with us or you want me to come back to your room?” He waited patiently for her to answer. She took into a deep breath and looked around.   
“I..I want you with me.. Please I can’t go back to that room alone.” She tightly gripped his forearms as she glanced back. “I..Sorry about waking you up Ignis..” She mumbled glancing at him and he simply held up his hand.   
“Don’t apologize. You are going through some traumatic experiences as you have already explained. Please go ahead.” He said as he yawned a bit looking back at the map. She simply nodded and weakly stood gripping onto the blonde before he led her towards the door. Y/N held her breath as he opened the door to the empty corridor and slowly made their way back towards her room. He glanced at her and waited for her to nod. She silently pulled the door open and allowed the blonde to enter first as he took a look around then softly tugged at her hand to let her know it was safe.   
“I’m so sorry about this Prompto..I must have just been paranoid..” She glanced at the empty room that had the T.V. still on and looked as though it had been untouched. She slowly made her way to the bed and sat down as the blonde crawled in next to her.   
“Don’t apologize. I’m here I promise..I’ll keep you safe.” He pulled the girl tightly against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her kissing her forehead gently. He gently rubbed her back as she placed gentle kisses to his chest. As her breath calmed down gently she felt so warm and safe in his arms she found sleep easily knowing this was the real Prompto. He slowly closed his eyes keeping his arms as an iron lock on her as he slowly let sleep take over him. She always had dreams when he was nearby, hopefully tonight would be no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo some smut is on the way! Also more backstory to come hope everyone's excited!! Also really glad I got another chapter out! Yay for being productive!


	10. A Day Of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some drama and some smut finally! Things are going so well, nothing can rain on their parade right??

She slowly opened her yawning as she slowly turned glancing at the clock. 5:45 A.M. She groaned a bit and turned back moving herself closer to the man who had remained by her side the entire night. She closed her eyes in hopes that sleep would return to her. She laid there in the blonde’s protective arms inhaling his sweet scent. Glancing up she chuckled softly as the blonde exhaled and almost sang in his sleep.  
“I want to...ride my chocobo all daay..” Prompto’s voice mumbled out as he nuzzled his face into her hair. A soft smile parts his lips as he tightens his arms around her waist.  
“Chocobo’s..hm..” Y/N mumbled as a thought came to her head. She would ask him when he woke up. Softly she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to the blonde’s lips and blushed slightly feeling him press his lips back. “Mhm.. morning..” He groaned a bit prying his eyes opens before looking down at her.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you up Prom..” Y/N looked up at him seeing his bright blue eye’s staring happily back at her. “It’s 6 am if you want to try to sleep more?” She mumbled as she placed a soft kiss to his neck.  
“Nah! I need to shower anyway might as well get up!” He yawned again as he stood walking towards the bathroom in her room. “You don’t mind right??” He stopped quickly glancing back at her as she slowly stepped out of the bed and walked towards the window.   
“No go ahead! I uh, well I was thinking since we are up already, maybe you’d like to go on a date? Maybe see some Chocobo’s? I heard there was a far somewhere around here that maybe we could check out?” She felt her face heat up as she kept her eyes out the window and heard his movements had stopped.  
“A date?” He smiled widely and walked up behind Y/N tightly hugging her waist. “I’d LOVE to go see some Chocobo! Oh and of course it be a date too!” He laughed before he turned back and almost ran to the shower. “Let me shower quick and I’ll tell the rest of the guys!” He yelled as he shut the door and stripped down turning the shower head on.  
She smiled widely and threw her bag on the bed and pulled out the few things she had brought with her. She heard the water running and decided it would be safe. She slowly pulled out a pair of comfortable clothes for her and began peeling off her outfit. As she began putting her old clothes away she slowly pulled out a small picture. Smiling at the picture she exhaled and put it down and turned slowly hearing the water turn off.  
“Shit..” She mumbled to herself and quickly began throwing her clothes on before turning as the door opened.  
Prompto stepped out drying his hair with the towel. His eyes slowly glanced over her before a bright blush spread over his freckled face. “Sorry! I didn’t know you were getting dressed!” He quickly turned and covered his eyes. “I didn’t see anything!! I swear!” his voice rose slightly, the embarrassment obvious in his voice. She quickly finished getting changed before coming up behind the cherry faced blonde and lightly tapped his shoulder.   
“W-we can go..” She smiled sheepishly before grabbing the blonde’s hand and walking out the door towards the other boys. Prompto quietly knocked on the door listening as Gladio opened it.   
“Morning, what’s up with the two lovebirds today?” He laughed and winked before opening it wide and stepping aside. The two slowly stepped inside glancing as all the boys packed up their things as Ignis collected the map.  
“Uh well we were going to check out the Chocobo farm that’s a little way away from here!” Prompto smiled gripping her hand.  
“Hm, Chocobo’s would be cool to see..” Noct yawned out as he turned towards the other two.“I mean there must be a few good hunts out there right??” The raven haired boy stood stretching.  
“I don’t see why not.. It would give us another mode of transportation as well as a car I suppose..besides there could be good gil if you’d like that Gladio?”  
Prompto opened his mouth to object but closed it as Y/N gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him.   
“Well I guess we should get going then.” Gladio somewhat pouted as he grabbed some potions as he walked out towards the Regalia. The others quickly followed after, meaningless conversation filled the car until Iggy pulled into the outpost.   
“It seems really quiet..? Where are all the Chocobos?” Prompto stepped out of the car and walked over to the owner who introduced himself as Wiz. The gentleman explained about the creature that caused the Chocobo’s fear and endangered them. “Guys we have to help them.”  
Gladio smiled widely and nodded. “Hell yeah we are going to hunt a behemoth guys!” he grabbed the map from Ignis and opened it plotting out where the behemoth was. Noct nodded and walked back to the car taking a seat followed by Ignis and Gladio. Y/N began to follow before Prompto grabbed her shoulder stopping her.  
“What do you think you're doing Y/N?? You're staying here! I wouldn't want you to get hurt..” Prompto mumbled looking her in the eyes. “I mean we just got together and I want to make sure you're safe!” He quickly added as Gladio called to them from far off.  
“What? I'm coming with Prompto. You're just as important to me and I'm not letting you die if there is something I could have done about it. I know how to fight. Incase you forgot I was able to mostly hold my own against Gladio!” She pulled away from him and walked to the car moving into her seat while defiantly crossing her arms. Prompto ran after crawling into the car. The argument seemed endless as it kept going in circles, no side was giving up. As Ignis parked the car near by he turned to both of them.  
“Hush. Both of you. Y/N I must agree with Prompto. Not that I am underestimating you, however you do not have as much training as we do and I would prefer you to stay out of harm's way. Now end of discussion.” He stepped out of the car and made his way towards the gate with Noctis and Gladio. Prompto turned slowly to her.  
“I'm sorry I just need to keep you safe..” he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before following after the rest of his friend. Y/N looked around and glanced at her phone, she waited about 5 minutes before scoffing.   
“Who the hell are they to tell me what to do. I can hold my own and I'm not letting Prompto wander off somewhere I can’t be there to help.” She sneaked after the group of boys and followed them.  
“Did we lose it?” Noct slowly stepped out into the opening taking a look around before feeling it's heavy footsteps. He quickly turned and summoned his weapon. “Everyone! Get ready!!”  
Y/N followed behind and heard the commotion that was occurring near by. She knew she was right and rounded the corner summoning her scythe. Scanning the battlefield she sprung into action. The creature had turned and started charging towards Prompto who was struggling to stand.   
“Look out Prom!” Noct shouted as he warped towards his friend the creature quickly coming towards him. Y/N quickly landed In front of the two spinning her weapon and bracing herself.   
“Noct! Get him up and out of the way! I'll distract it!” She yelled out as she began charging straight towards the creature launching herself into the air and bringing her blade down roughly against the creature’s face. The creature roughly shook her off sending her off against the decrepit building near by. She crashed into the rubble, a loud ringing filling her ears as her head collided with the ground. She slowly forced herself to stand up and stare at the creature again. Gladio and Ignis kept launching attack after attack at it. It lifted it's paw to swat the spectacled man away and she was off running again. Ignis barely dodged the attack as he slid his way back and tossed a potion over towards the blonde.   
“Y/N! Get out of here! You're gonna get hurt!” The blonde angrily yelled as he used the potion and fired off a few shots into the beast’s good eye.  
“Well to bad! I'm not leaving as long as you're still in danger!” She hissed back at him coming behind and slicing at it’s hind legs avoiding the tail. She heard Ignis yell to Noct over the animal’s roar about using a fire spell. The girl looked around and saw the gasoline cans near her.   
“Noct! I'll distract it and as soon as it's open blow this thing up!” Y/N quickly yelled back as she forced her scythe deep into the creates back paw drawing its attention. She smirked a bit and began backing up as the creature turned fully towards her. She picked up a few heavy concrete stones and started launching them with all her strength towards the monster drawing it closer to her.   
“Y/N! Get out of there!!” Prompto yelled out as he began running towards them turning toward Noct. “You can’t throw the fire spell when she’s over there! That could kill her!” He yelled as Noct pulled out the fire spell.  
“Prompto this is the only opening we have! She’ll make it out of there I’m sure!” Gladio growled as he turned toward the Prince. “Do the fire spell!”  
Y/N kept backing up as the beast grew closer when suddenly she crashed into a mountain behind her. She was trapped and this beast wasn’t going to stop. She quickly summoned her scythe again as the beast charged and crashed its heavy paw pinning her against the mountain its claws digging roughly into her shoulder and side. The weight was slowly crushing her ribs and her lungs as she found it more and more difficult to breath. Suddenly the giant creature cried out and she heard a loud explosion as fire and shrapnel flew into the beast and felt a searing piece of metal burn and land on her cheek.  
“F-fuck..” She hissed suddenly feeling the pressure disappear as she fell to the ground gripping her side gasping heavily.  
“Y/N!” The blonde’s voice quickly yelled as he ran over to her quickly collapsing to his knees running his hand gently moving her hair from her face. “Are you alright?! Why would you do something so dumb?!” He yelled as he examined her injuries as the other three boys came over. Y/N slowly gasped and opened her eyes looking at the blonde boy.   
“I’m fine..” She slowly tried sitting up before the blonde pushed her back down pulling out a potion and pouring it over her.   
“You’re bleeding and you have a bad burn! You could have died!” Prompto yelled again as he watched the potion work before slowly scooping her into his arms bridal style. “We are getting you back to camp. The rest of you guys can go finish talking to Wiz.” The serious tone in the boy’s voice sounded so strange and foreign as he carried Y/N out and towards the camp site.  
“She will be fine, you did a good job Noct.” Ignis spoke up finally as the three left towards the car to head back to the Chocobo Outpost.  
“Prompto, I’m fine.. I can walk myself.” She sighed as she lightly shoved the blonde’s chest looking up at him. She stopped and sighed a bit lifting her hand and gently touching his cheek. “I didn’t mean to get you that worried.” Y/N placed a gently kiss on the stiff boys neck sighing she turned and saw the campsite come into view. As soon as the two of them were in the tent the blonde gripped the the girl’s chin and roughly pressed his lips to her.  
“You could have died..I, I was so scared of loosing you and never have being able to show you how important you are to me..” He almost whispered as he slowly kissed down her neck. She inhaled slightly sliding her hands into his hair and smiled a bit.  
“I am alive now and you have the chance to show me how much you care about me. Prom..I want to move forward..with you.” She spoke up as she looked into the blonde’s eyes as he halted hearing her confession. Y/N leaned forward kissing Prompto passionately moving his hand into his hand and around his neck. He panted slightly as his hand slid down her side moving his hand under her thigh. He moved himself slowly in between her legs as he pressed his mouth more against her slowly sliding his tongue against her lips. She moaned softly as his hips slowly pressed against her lower area. She felt him slide his tongue into her mouth and she pulled his head against her’s more loving his slightly sweet taste. Her nails slightly dug into the man’s shoulder as she slowly pulled away from him gasping heavily. Through half lidded eyes she saw the lust and hunger in his eyes.Slowly she moved her hands down to softly slide under the blonde’s shirt. Suddenly he tensed and grabbed her hand looking at her.   
“I..I’m a bit self conscious, I have bad stretch marks..I used to be big as a kid and I lost a lot of the weight but I still have these reminders..” he hesitantly released her hand and looked away. She smiled a bit and sat up sliding her hands under his shirt again sliding it up pressing soft kisses to his stretch marks.  
“You’re so handsome Prompto.” She whispered sliding off his shirt throwing it slightly to the side. A bright flush covered the boy’s face as she trailed kisses from his stomach up his chest to his neck. A soft moan escaped the man as he moved his head to the side revealing more of his neck. She peppered kisses along his neck stopping a few times biting and teasing the revealed skin. She moaned slightly as his hand came moved to her breast and softly groped it. She pulled away from his neck kissing him again gently before she slowly began removing her shirt. She felt the heat rise to her face as the blonde’s eyes remained on her, his breathing slightly ragged as she reached behind her and unhooked the bra she was wearing. As the cold air hit her revealed nipples she closed her eyes feeling the deep gaze of the blonde as he leaned closer pressing his lips gently around the perked up nipple. She gasped moaning as the heat engulfed her chest as his free hand came and began massaging his other breast pinching and teasing her other nipple. She felt a heat down in her core as the blonde teased her breast.  
“P-Prom- ah, your mouth is so warm..” She moaned out as the blonde moved his hand down her stomach and slide past her waist line. He slowly lifted his head up and passionately pressed his lips against hers laying her on her back as he began undoing her jeans and was pulling them off of her. She let her eyes graze over her body, catching sight of the bulge that was pressing against his pants. She softly bit her lips in anticipation as his hands slowly slide up her now revealed legs and softly tugged at her underwear.  
“Are you.. Are you sure you want this?” The blonde asked, so sincerely and so timid. She knew he would be ready to stop if she told him to. She smiled widely and placed her hands on top of his and nodded.  
“Prompto, I want this, please. I want you right now Prompto.” She moaned slightly pressing her entrance closer to him. This confession seemed to give him a great new goal as he removed her underwear quickly practically tearing them off as he quickly covered her revealed sex with his hand blocking the cool air from hitting it. She gasped slightly as the blonde leaned down connecting her lips with his as he gently slide one finger into her wet entrance. She moaned into his mouth bringing her arms to wrap around his shoulders softly digging her nails into his bared skin as he began gently pumping his finger in, adding a second one in as he kept the movements slow. She groaned feeling the heat increase. She gasped and moaned arching her back as he slowly began teasing her bud with his thumb as his fingers pumped in and out of her.  
“P-Prom..I’m so close…” She panted heavily into the boys ear as her fingers dug a bit more into his shoulder, she felt ready to burst. She let out a soft whimper as he removed his fingers from her hole. She panted and opened her eyes as she heard the zipper of his pants. She watched with slight hunger as he slide his pants down and moved his boxer briefs to reveal his hard cock. She glanced from his lust filled eyes to his hard member.  
“Are you ready..?” He asked as he slowly spread her legs sliding in between them. “If you’re not sure.. We can wait?” He mumbled looking deep into her eyes.  
She sighed and looked at him with he most compassion she could show. “Prompto.. Please I want you inside me..” She gasped out with the red color covering her cheeks. He smiled slightly and lined himself up with her entrance and slowly slid himself inside her. He paused allowing her to adjust to his size.   
“You’re so tight around me..I-if I hurt you tell me..” he panted out as he moved himself deeper inside her until he was fully sheathed. She let out a deep moan as the wonderful feeling of fullness that filled her body and nodded slowly at his comment before pulling him closer to her kissing him deeply pushing her hands into his soft hair. The slow movement of his hips sent sparks up her core. She barely held her voice low as the moans shot out of her mouth as Prompto moved his mouth to tease her neglected nipples again. His hips began picking up speed as her pants and moans became more erratic. She arched her back roughly as he felt her body reacting so positively to his wonderful cock inside her.  
“P-Prom! I-I’m so close!!” she almost screamed as his speed sped up he leaned up pressing his lips softly to her ear.  
“Please, cum on me babe..I want to feel how good I make you feel..” he moaned as he felt her tighten around his cock. She tilted her head back screaming out his name as her body tightened and the blonde slowly thrusted through her orgasm before slowly looking at her panting heavily. He slowly pulled out of her and smiled softly looking at her. “I uh,excuse me I’ll go finish myself off you can sleep!” He smiled panting slightly and moved to stand before he felt her hand softly grip his wrist.  
“I want to make you feel as good as I did..” She smiled watching as his blush spread before he sat down. She slowly moved closer and slide her head between his legs. She looked up into the blonde’s eyes as she slowly licked the tip of his cock. She tasted a mixture of her own juices and his precum, she kept her eyes firmly on him as she moved her mouth deeper onto his cock allowing her throat to adjust with each movement. She reveled in the soft gasping and moans that escaped Prompto’s mouth at the warmth of your mouth around him. She slowly began bobbing her head softly sliding her tongue around him as she breathed through her nose pushing herself deeper until she had him in her mouth all the way to his fairly groomed hair. She heard his moans get louder as he moved his hand down to her hair slightly pushing her further. He tried his hardest to hold his hips still as the pleasure filled his body. She moved her hands down and gently teased his balls as her head picked up its pace again coming all the way to the tip before moving back down softly scraping her teeth as she drew back. The obscene noises that filled the tent only added to the attractive moans and groans that came from the boy.   
“Y-Y/N A-Ah I’m g-gonna cum..” He panted out as his hips began to moved with her mouth almost making her gag. She barely had time to react before the blonde released his hot seed down her throat. She felt soft tears slightly stinging her eyes as she tried her best to swallow before pulling away having some of his seed slip slightly out of the corner of her mouth. He panted slowly sitting up and pulling her against him kissing her. “I love you Y/N..” he wiped off her mouth and smiled handing her a blanket.   
“Prompto.. I love you too..” She smiled widely wiping the tears and crawling into his lap wrapping the blanket around the both of them. She yawned slightly before stretching. “I think the other guys should be back soon.. We should get changed..” She slowly stood and grabbed her clothes throwing on her underwear and her t-shirt before crawling into Prompto’s bedroll and waiting for the man to follow. As soon as he was situated she snuggled close to her soulmates chest and closed her eyes.  
Some time later the rest of the men came back from the mission checking up on the two who had fallen asleep. Tonight would be the best night sleep the two of them ever had. Tomorrow would be a new day. Things were finally looking her way, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for smut! I hope it's written alright! It was really my first time writing it, and of course I had to have some good things happen they deserve it don't they! There might be some more smut in the next few chapters to follow so hopefully thatll be something to look forward to!


	11. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first life together and the reason why Ardyn is so angry of their happiness shown in a memory.

_Her eye’s opened with her standing facing a mirror, she was adorned in a large silk ball gown, covered in lace and a tight corset covered in jewels that matched the large necklaces wrapped around her neck. Two handmaiden’s where working quickly styling up her hair in a elaborate up-do. As soon as they were done doing her hair one started working on her makeup soon after._   
_“You are so lucky to be wedding the Chancellor! He is truly a great man, and handsome as well! Oh you’re going to truly be the belle of the ball! ” They continued to fuss with her minor details until a knock at the door distracted them. One quickly walked over and opened the door a bit._   
_“Hello My lord! Yes your daughter is finished if you would like to see her!” The woman smiled as she opened the door as the other handmaiden stepped to the side. She took that as her cue to move from the mirror. Turning to her father she forced a smile as her father smiled widely at her walking over and softly kissing her forehead._   
_“You’re so lovely, your mother would be very proud of the lovely lady you have become. Now please make sure you stay on your best behavior for the Chancellor. He threw this party just to welcome us and he invited quite a lot of prestigious people and we can’t make a fool of ourselves. You understand me?” He said his voice getting stern before he turned and held out his arm. She nodded gently softly looking her arm around his and was led out. She tried to push the heavy ache she felt in her heart. She didn’t love the Chancellor, she loved Prompto a kind and sweet knight in training. She heard the music and conversation’s growing louder as her and her father made their way to the party ‘fashionably late’ as many would say. As the door opened all eyes were set on her as she walked in with her father and made their way towards the head table where her betrothed was sitting. As they both stopped in front of him she released her father’s arm and made a deep curtsy as her father bowed deep. A soft laugh came as they both lifted their heads to be greeted by the smiling ginger haired man._   
_“Ladies and Gentlemen! If I may have your attention! I would like to introduce you all to my lovely fiance! Her name is Y/N, a beautiful name befitting a beautiful woman.” He spoke loudly before turning to her and smiling and leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She forced herself not to pull away from the man in disgust as he turned to her father starting a conversation. She took the chance to distance herself from all the prying eyes and whispers. Stepping out she made her way out onto the balcony taking in as much air as the tight corset would allow her. Closing her eyes she imagined Prompto’s smiling face and his laugh when they would spend all their spare time together. She forced her eyes up to the stars that littered the sky to stop the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She didn’t know how long she was out there but it must have been a while because she heard seats as everyone began taking their seats for dinner. She dreaded going in because after dinner would be dancing and she dreaded the thought of dancing with him. She knew he was a decent guy she just hated how he was forcing her to marry him. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way inside and stepped silently to her seat next to Ardyn who already had seemed to be enjoying his alcohol. She seated herself down and softly picked at the food that was placed on her plate, the corset did as much to help her appetite as it did to help her breathing. Her breath caught in her chest as Ardyn placed his hand on top of hers. She hated how something seemed so wrong about being with him, his simple touch made her skin crawl and what made it all the worse is she knew if she pulled her hand from his it would cause an altercation she wouldn’t want to deal with. One thing she wouldn’t do, no matter how happy it would make her father is give this man even a fake smile. She remained facing straight forward a gentle frown. As soon as the food was cleared she saw Ardyn stand and reach his hand out to her._   
_“Care to dance my dear?” He smirked knowing she would never refuse, not when all the guests had their eyes on them. Standing she lifted her dress slightly as she stepped with him onto the center of the dance floor. She raised her hand up to rest lightly on his shoulder as he tightly gripped her hand and her waist pulling her as close as the dress would permit them to get. Listening to the music she began to move instep with the beat as his hand tried to stray further down during certain times. She kept in tune and paid careful attention as others began to join her on the dance floor. As soon as the music ended she made her way back to the seat only looking more dejected. Ardyn sighed slightly annoyed as he moved on dancing with a different female whom seemed to enjoy his company much more. A gentle tap on her shoulder made her turn looking slightly annoyed before coming face-to-face with a handsome gentleman wearing a black hat adorned with a large white feather, an ankle length blue cloak that covered a tight black button down shirt and black pants, and adding to the mystery he wore a beautifully intricate silver mask that hid his identity. His white gloved hands gently reached out as he bowed._   
_“May I have this dance, My Lady? A frown doesn’t suit you.” He held such a familiar confidence and his voice was so reassuring. She connected her hands with his without a second thought as he led her out onto the balcony. He softly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as his fingers intertwined gently with hers. He began moving his feet as the music started his movements so smooth and deliberate as he moved effortlessly with her. He held his hand out spinning her as her large dress slightly flared open a bit before she was brought back to the gentleman her hand having moved his chest. She looked up at him. “I told you I would come for you didn’t I Y/N?” His bright blue eyes bore right into her and she couldn’t help to bright smile the covered her face as she felt tears begin to prickle her eyes. She pulled herself tightly against him into a warm embrace._   
_“I knew you’d come for me sunshine..” She quickly released him and moved back into the beat of music as she glanced around seeing some other guests making their way out for fresh air. She dipped her head down trying her hardest the supress the smile and the wonderful warmth that bloomed in her chest. She felt him spin her and his hand found her lower back as she leaned back into a dip as he brought himself closer whispering in her ear._   
_“Meet me here tonight after the party. We will get you out of here..” He brought her up with a smile on his lips before the music ended and he bowed deeply to her. She nodded as they both made their way back inside. She walked in and kept her eyes on him as he made his way close to the door. Smiling she watched the rest of them dancing and she glanced over as Ardyn advanced on another female bringing her out onto the dance floor. He locked his eyes with her and smirked again, almost a dare to her. She frowned again and strode through the groups of guests and made her way to stand next to Prompto._   
_“Want to dance with me again Sunshine?” She gently grabbed his hand underneath his cloak and intertwined her fingers with his. She felt his hand tighten around hers as they walked onto the dance floor accompanied by many other couples. She prepared herself to dance and bowed moving her hand against his as they all began to move in sync with the other dancers. They stepped in tune then she felt his hands on her waist as she was lifted into the air she bit her lip holding back a laugh that threatened to escape at the sudden surprise of the lift. She felt herself spin before reconnecting with the ground a broad grin covering her face and his. It was times like this that she truly forgot the horrible fate that awaited her in the few days to come. Ardyn must have caught on because in the next moment she heard him as their dancing came to a stop._   
_“May I interrupt to dance with my fiance?” He asked a slight bit of jealousy and annoyance leaking from his voice. Prompto quickly stepped back bowing to him before stealing a glance at you and leaving the dance floor. Ardyn kept his eyes on the woman now in his arms._   
_“Now now my dear, it’s not nice to tease your fiance like that. It is also terrible to make such a sweet gentleman think he honestly has a chance with you.” He smirked putting his hands on her waist and gripping her hand. “Don’t forget you are mine.” Ardyn drew her close and hissed in her ear before lifting her in the air spinning her just like Prompto had just a few moments before. She felt so uncomfortable as she steadied herself on his shoulders as he lifted her into the air. As the song came to an end he pulled her close to him grabbing her chin roughly and pressing his lips roughly against hers before releasing her. She quickly broke away from him after he forced his lips on hers. She couldn’t stop herself as she felt the rough impact of her hand meeting his cheek. Her hand slightly burned and she quickly ran out of the room, forcing herself past the judgmental stares of the other guests. She slammed the door closed behind her and made her way down the halls, she felt tears running down her cheek. She hated him and she couldn’t wait to get away from him. She suddenly was yanked into a room and pulled into a warm embrace._   
_“Hush..you’re safe with me.. I promise my love..” Prompto calmly stroked her back as he lifted her chin slightly. “Lets get you out of here. Now.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he opened the door slightly peeking out before dragging her away. She stumbled a few times with the heels she was forced to wear it made running impossible. Prompto slowly turned and scooped her up bridal style and carried her tightly against him. She gripped his shirt tightly and smiled leaning more into him._   
_“Thank you Sunshine..” She opened her eyes quickly hearing armor coming behind them. “Prom turn left here and go towards the servant’s area. There is an escape route.” She whispered in his ear as she kept her eyes open. Prompto nodded and made his way through the maze of halls till he came to the kitchen. She slowly pulled herself out of his arms and made her way down through the servants that moved out of her way._   
_“Thank you everyone.. I really appreciate your help.” She smiled to all the servants before she ran to the back quickly stripping herself of the large ballgown and stepping out in the underclothes and corset with worker flats on. “They’ll be looking for the large dress. Throw it into the fire so none of you get caught..” She smiled at the help before dragging Prompto out of the secret worker’s exit. It opened out somewhere deep in the woods far off from the castle. Slowly she came to a stop panting before turning slowly to Prompto a huge smile covering her face._   
_“Were free Prompto! We are finally free!!” She practically screamed pulling him over and planting a large kiss. He removed his hat and mask and kissed her back nodding happily before whistling and waiting for his horse to come trotting over._   
_“We can’t stop till we are at least in the next town..” He quickly pulled her onto the horse and wrapped his arms around her waist clicking his heels causing the horse to start trotting. She felt so safe with his chest pressed against her back as they rode through the night moving in and out of town until they were almost an entire day away from her almost tortuous life. As they slowly came up to a small farm house out of the town they had arrived in not to long ago the horse came to a stop and Prompto crawled off of his horse holding his hand out to her. She smiled grabbing his hand and climbing off the horse._   
_“We can stay here for the night and a good friend of mine said when we make it to his kingdom we can hide there till things blow over.” Prompto smiled leading the horse into the barn with Y/N following behind._   
_“Honestly Sunshine I don’t care where we are as long as I’m with you.. Thank you so much for saving me. I love you so much.” She smiled as she pulled him right against her kissing him._   
_“I love you too..and I promise I’ll always keep you safe no matter what..” He smiled and kissed her back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to write this dream dance chapter because I just finished watching both the new Beauty and the Beast and The Cat Returns from Studio Ghibli, if you haven't seen it please watch it. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm kinda gay for the Baron and he's a freaking cat. Anyways I just felt so inspired to write up a elegant dance scene!! Hope you enjoy it and get something out of it!


End file.
